


seashell | a minsung oneshot

by Quinn_Possible



Series: My Love, Your Love | My Oneshot dump [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Death, No other members are mentioned, Not Canon Compliant, i miss them, jisung really loves minho tbh, optimistic han jisung, please enjoy, supernatural stuff, this is genuinely sad, what actually happened to minho because 2021 quinn doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_Possible/pseuds/Quinn_Possible
Summary: seashell's hold a special meaning for everyone.*this was written in the summer of 2019, and by the summer, i mean five hours before i had to start seventh grade. i took it upon myself to not make you read that horrendous, unedited version and did a writer quinn 2021 revamp of it. it was inspired by my younger sister's friend, who told us that seashell's hold the soul of dead people and obviously, 2019 quinn took this a little too literally*
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: My Love, Your Love | My Oneshot dump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198664





	seashell | a minsung oneshot

the sunset was beautiful on this special saturday evening. the waves on the beach were calm, as was jisung on the breezy night. jisung goes out to this particular beach everyday. it was where he met his boyfriend, so it was a recurring trip that he took so he could relieve the memories.

a smile lit up the eighteen year old’s face as he reminisced about the first time he came here. minho was sitting down on a scorching summer day. he was on a towel with a cat on it, and he was shirtless. jisung was admiring him and they made eye contact. minho let out a smirk and now the rest is history. they used to come here everyday, both of them loving hoe exciting it is in the day and how peaceful it is at night.

jisung traveled back up the beach to go sit on his towel. it was far enough up so the water wouldn’t dirty his frilled shorts. looking back at the ocean had given jisung a strange sense of deja vu. he tilted his head up to the full moon staring back at him, and that was when he remembered something.

the legend of the final resting place.

legend goes that when you die, your soul forms a seashell with your initials. the two letters would be engraved in your favourite colour. if someone close to you comes to it, picks it up, and says your name, your soul gets put back into your body and your body gets put in front of the person who picks it up. apparently, the only one who remembers being dead is the one who died. everyone else gets that memory wiped from their brain.

most people just tell it to little children as a bedtime story, something to give them imagination fuel. jisung’s mother told it to him, who told it to minho. that sparked an interest in his cat loving boyfriend and ever since then, they would frequently come to this beach, picking up seashells to see if the soul of a loved one cam out. none ever did, but jisung never lost hope.

he wishes everyday, upon every star, that minho and him could come to the beach everyday like they used to.

but, alas, they can’t

because minho is dead.

nowadays, jisung comes to the beach alone. it used to be to grieve, cry and scream out in anger and betrayal. now it was to remember, not that he would ever forget the older. he still has hope about the legend. maybe even obsessed with the idea. he has to find minho’s shell, needs to. 

getting up from his towel, jisung walked along the beach shore, the moon reflecting on the surface of the waves. it was almost as pretty as minho’s soft eyes when they could still open. 

jisung kneeled down in the sand, knees digging into the soft earth, his butt resting on his heels. he looked out into the ocean, when a random wave hit his knees. hissing at the cold, he looked down. his focus zoned onto the little seashell that laid, resting at his knees.

jisung smiled, leaning down to pick it up. the boy looked closer, catching what looked to be something engraved onto it. they were initials. reading them, his eyes widened at the sight of the familiar letters and the beautiful colour.

it was his mystic boy.

jisung looked up with tears in his eyes. this was his chance. he whispered out into the cold and crisp air of the night.

lee minho

nothing happened for a few seconds, but then things amped up drastically. the previously chill breeze picked up until jisung had a hard time seeing anything. the sound of the waves crashing violently against each other struck fear into jisung’s heart. he covered his ears and closed his eyes, trying desperately hard not to have a sensory overload. the boy crouched and let out a silent plea, praying that this was the right shell. praying that minho would appear in front of him.

everything eventually calmed down and jisung looked up, the tears that were previously in his eyes, falling down.

nothing.

jisung deflated, feeling drained from whatever just happened. he got up, turning around and stopped in his tracks at the sight of his lover, who was crying.

“quokka… i’m back.”

the only thing jisung could do was look up at his boyfriend in confusion.

"what are you talking about, mingz? we came to this beach together, we walked to this shoreline together. i bent down to examine this cool seashell… you were standing behind me the whole time."


End file.
